Hunger Management
by Gyroscope
Summary: All of them were gone. It was a great loss to the team, but a great gain for the Cyclonians. REWRITTEN & COMPLETE!
1. Junko's Famine

******_A/N: Read and review please :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Junko's Famine**

The kitchen window let a ray of sunlight bask the silver tin. It glowed golden on the bench, tempting Junko to open it. He snatched it quickly, as if some invisible hand would take the tin away from him. Junko brought it up to his ear and shook wildly. The expected clang from the contents did not ring. Slightly disappointed, the Wallop stripped the tin of its lid and peered inside with his large grey eye. Seeing nothing, Junko turned it upside down, but only some crumbs scattered on his palm.

Junko's stomach growled and protested for food. But not just for any food. His Wallop stomach wanted Piper's new oat cookies.

A thought bubble popped above Junko's head. A soft ukulele played in the background with a choir of angel voices as he thought of sweet rolled oats tingle his tastebuds. He felt the satisfying crunch as he took his bite. Several crumbs sprayed out and stuck to his chin, but elegance did not matter. Only that delicious and mouth-watering goodness was important.

The loud grumble of his stomach shook him back into reality. Junko's ears drooped as he shook his head. Today was a bad day for Junko. Something terrible happened. Something horribly unimaginable. This was definitely worse than the Cyclonians and the Wastelands put together. It was the apocalypse!

Piper's new oat cookies were missing.


	2. Checkmate

******_A/N: Read and review please :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Checkmate **

He desperately needed to tell someone. Junko sauntered onto the bridge, his stomach now roaring like a lion. His grey eyes scanned the Condor. From this, he gathered that Finn and Radarr was playing chess, and Stork was near the wheel. He also remembered that Aerrow and Piper were on recon duty. Not wanting to disturb Finn and Radarr's game, Junko decided to consult Stork.

The Merb sat casually on a chair close to the Condor's steering. A black novel was propped upon his lap, with its title "1001 Unforgiving Syndromes" engraved in crimson spidery writing. Stork flipped to the next page, totally ignoring Junko's presence.

Junko could not stand there all day with his empty stomach. He was quite desperate.

"Uh, Stork? I have a big problem," the Wallop mumbled, twiddling his thick thumbs.

"Yeah, well, it can't be as bad as Unforgiving Syndrome 452, the Pupil Eating Bug," Stork said, pointing to a sentence with his green finger. "It says the microscopic bug can digest one eyeball in 2 minutes."

Stork peered at Junko with his black pupils. "Creepy, huh? Good thing it's rare. First signs are itchy eyes. Another sign is when you start rubbing them. Not contagious though," the Merb concluded.

Junko looked disgusted, but those facts did not put off his appetite. His stomach rumbled, protesting for food. This was more important than any disease. "Piper's oat cookies are missing," Junko announced.

The black novel fell and clanged on the metal floor. Stork's black beady eyes widened. They looked left, right, left, right and left again. Hyperventilating, his green hands shook violently. A drop of sweat dribbled down his forehead. Finally, Stork ran with a little 'eep' following him. The sliding door shut as quickly as the Merb was gone. Junko just watched in surprise.

0o0o0o0o0

Radarr chirruped happily and waved his blue paws in the air. The sharpshooter cradled his head and mumbled, "Oh man," for the umpteenth time.

Finn lost the game of chess.


	3. Attractive Attire

**_A/N: Read and review please :)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attractive Attire**

Wearing a pot upon his head and lids for shoulder pads, his hips were adorned with a yellow ducky floater*. A string of random metal contraptions hung like a heavy necklace around his thin green neck. A pink flowery apron covered his back. For a mask, Stork wore red scuba diving goggles.

"What are you wearing, Stork?" Junko questioned as his stomach rumbled like thunder.

The Merb stood with his hands on his hips and his chin lifted in the air. The pink apron flew behind him, billowing from a draft of air. "Do not fear! Detective Stork is here!"

"Detective Stork?" Junko asked, now doubly confused at the situation.

Stork looked proudly at Junko. "Piper's oat cookies are missing! It is up to I, Detective Stork, to capture the dastardly thief!" he declared.

Junko eagerly clapped his hands. "So where do we start Stork?"

"Call me _Detective Stork_! We shall start…" the Merb cut his announcement as he paced back and forth in thought, with his head down and hands behind his back.

Suddenly a light bulb blinked to life above Stork's head. "We shall start at the crime scene! Off to the kitchen!" the Merb ordered.

The pair marched off, with Stork leading and Junko clutching his empty stomach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finn and Radarr eyed the strange pair.

"What are they up to Radarr?" the blond sharpshooter asked. Radarr shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Finn turned to face the co-pilot and smiled cheekily, with the tips of his smile touching his ears. "Well let's find out," he whispered, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

_A/N: * You know that thing that goes around your waist when you go swimming? It's sorta blown up with air and fitted on your waist so you can float. Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't actually know what it's called._


	4. Amore, Dolore

_A/N: Translation- _Amore_ (Italian) means love, and _dolore_ (Italian) means pain. But, for this chapter the _amore _was supposed to be more friendship than love. I believe you know where this is heading..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Amore, Dolore**

* * *

The crystal engines were cut short by the two Storm Hawks as they landed. Piper turned back and saw the ghostly silhouette of the Condor hiding behind the clouds. "I hope there's no trouble there," she thought with concern. However, her worrying thoughts were disturbed by a cheerful voice.

"So what are we doing here, Piper?" the red head said, hopping off his skimmer.

"Well," Piper answered in a matter- of- factly voice, "I heard there was Cyclonian activity out here. I thought we'd check it out."

Aerrow nodded at his navigator and started slashing at the obstructing shrubbery, creating a pathway. Piper watched his fluid movements as his twin swords sliced here and there. She eyed his perfect stance and balance. No wonder he was the Sky Knight. Brave, bold, skilled…

"Ladies first," Aerrow laughed as he pointed at the pathway with his sword.

… And a gentleman. She giggled as she went to lead the way.

Piper was a fit girl and walking was great for her exercise. She also liked sightseeing. Looking up with her amber eyes, Piper saw the sun play hide and seek between the trees. Light blue sky leaked through the cracks of the treetops. Birds of the rainbow flew and danced atop branches. Furry creatures scurried, hunting for wild fruits.

While she was walking, Piper did not feel the root being caught on her foot. The barky ground rushed to her face, blending the various hues of brown and green. The navigator thought of the thin twigs and sharp stones stabbing her face. This was definitely going to hurt.

Another root wrapped around her waist and held the navigator's face millimetres off the ground. Her blue locks had fallen in her face and she blew in upwards, only for it to come back down again.

"You okay there?" a worried voice said. The root around her rose to her belly and hoisted Piper up.

Piper turned around and she met Aerrow's emerald eyes. The green blended nicely with the surrounding nature in the background. She mumbled a yes and sighed at her clumsiness.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Piper," Aerrow said. "Be careful next time." Piper nodded.

Aerrow's smile lit up her world. She returned it and realised the root was still around her waist. Her eyes navigated down and saw Aerrow's arms. The Sky Knight realised too and they parted; their faces both glowing a bright red.

Piper let out an awkward cough. "So, we should, ah, get going, um, yeah," she whispered. Aerrow was still pink, but nodded at Piper's statement. They continued to walk ahead in silence.

o o o

After a long trek around the Terra, no Cyclonians were found. The only problem they had was the dense shrubbery obstructing their path.

"Sure it was this Terra, Piper?" the Sky Knight questioned. His voice hinted his tiredness.

"Yes," was Piper's answer, "But if you like to rest near this bush, it will be fine."

Aerrow seemed as if he collapsed down before taking up a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, and then let out a big yawn. Piper brought out her duffle bag and undid the drawstrings.

Her duffle bag followed Piper everywhere, especially on recon duty. It was a must to carry crystals and her staff. A small book was also handy for boring moments. And she always packed food. Very, very, very, very, very important.

Whilst Piper was rummaging, Aerrow spied several shadows. Tapping her on the shoulder and pointing, Aerrow found the Cyclonians. Piper's noisy rummaging ceased. Finally recon could start.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be lovely :)_


	5. Food, Glorious Food

****_A/N: Read and Review please :) _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Food, Glorious Food**

* * *

Snipe was hungry. Well, he always was. He loved rampaging the pantry and ordering Cyclonian chefs to cook for him. New supplies were needed to be sent in everyday because of Snipe's ravenous appetite. But today was different.

Snipe was bored of Cyclonian food. He wanted something special, something that would fulfil his food fantasies. So, he travelled around the whole of Atmos and tasted millions of dishes, but nothing was good enough. Now, his last stop was Terra Tropica.

"Why did you drag me here, you stupid oaf of a brother?" Ravess' voice echoed through the dense forest. Snipe eyed his sister with his purple eyes.

She always wore the same atrocious attire of pink and black. Her top was always low cut and her hair was always spikily cut. Ravess wore heels, which elevated her higher, casting a shadow over her brother. Snipe believed she wanted to impress someone (cough, Dark Ace, cough). But impressing a heartless creature like him was near impossible.

"_Answer me_," Ravess hissed. Her arms were crossed while she was tapping her right foot.

"Sis, I'm hungry, and this is the last place I can find something tasty," Snipe shot back.

"You brought me and a handful of Talons on a _food safari_?" her voice asked dangerously. "Sometimes I do not see how we are related."

"Sometimes _I_ do not see how _we_ are related. _I_ am _soo _much better," Snipe mimicked in a high-pitched voice. He snickered and entered the Tropican jungle.

"I wish I could just shoot him," Ravess thought. She pointed at the Talons and pointed at the jungle. They hurriedly followed Snipe, with Ravess bringing up the back.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Snipe squinted his eyes as he looked at the sun blinking among the trees. He looked back down and saw a bush dissected into two. Somebody has been here recently. Walking through, he spied a similar bush up ahead. Following them, like connecting dot to dot, Snipe reached a dead end. Then he saw them.

Two Storm Hawks were both on their knees, and the red head was pointing at Ravess. The girl was looking too, with horror painted on her face. Snipe smiled. In between the Storm Hawks was a dark green duffle bag, carefully camouflaged with the bush. "If only I can snatch it," Snipe thought.

Trying to use his brain, he spied a long thin stick against a tree. Putting down his mace, Snipe crept over, keeping his eye on the Storm Hawks. It was a good idea except he tripped over a rock, flew into a flowery bush and landed face first in mud. It was natural for the Storm Hawks to turn around, but luckily for Snipe, they saw nothing. They turned their attention back to Ravess.

Snipe stood up and grumbled. His purple hair was now coated in brown mud and some flowers. The mud dripped down his face and dribbled down his collar. His uniform was also ripped in several places. His mouth contorted into a frown. Angrily picking up the stick, he marched to his mace. Snipe casted the stick towards the duffle bag.

The end hooked against a drawstring and Snipe began to slowly draw the duffle bag towards him. "Finally," his whispered to himself. He opened it up.

Snipe dug his hand in and pulled out some crystals. He weighed them in his hand and threw them into the jungle. He repeated that with the staff and the book. Finally, he reached a small metal tin. He twisted the lid off and gold light blinded his eyes. Once it faded, there laid something he desperately wanted.

Piper's oat cookies.

* * *

_A/N: I hate this chapter. It is so hard to write about Snipe and Ravess. See you next chapter :)_


	6. You're Not The Only One

_A/N: This one is a bit short...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're Not The Only One**

* * *

A red crystal entered the odd contraption that stood in the back centre of the room. Being fed by spidery metal arms, it swallowed up another crystal. In front of the crystal machine stood a thin girl adorned in a purple robe. Her fingers tapped here and there on random keys that controlled the machine. Everyone knew her as Master Cyclonis.

Once again, she forged crystals. It was a daily task and the empress enjoyed it. But for the past few days, she was onto something. Staying up late at night and not sleeping caused dark rings to circle her purple eyes. Those rings did not matter as thick layers of mascara always covered them.

Then she heard a rumble. It was soft but it pained her so. Her experiment failed. Cyclonis brought a fist down onto the keys and smashed two in pieces. There was another rumble, but this time louder. This one hurt more. She blinked. The sound was not coming from the machine. It was coming from her stomach.

Cyclonis looked down at her flat stomach then looked back at a guarding Talon. "The Dark Ace," she whispered to him.

"S-sorry M-master. What was t-that?" he stuttered.

"_Get me the Dark Ace. NOW!" _she screamed at him as her voice took a double edge.

The Talon shook his head so violently that it seemed it would fall off. As quick as light, he ran to retrieve the Dark Ace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace greeted. He bowed down with a fist place upon his chest. "Your orders?"

She turned to face him and her purple eyes met crimson. "Bring me the best food you can find on Atmos," Cyclonis ordered.

The request was so odd, it stunned the Dark Ace. The young empress saw his shock as the Dark Ace's eyes widened. She furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

Finally, he spoke. "Master, I…"

"_You_ will do exactly what I say," Cyclonis cut him off.

"Yes, Master," he mumbled under his breath. Bowing once again, he ran out of the room to quickly escape her insanity.

* * *

_A/N: Double post, because this one was short, as I said before. Reviews would be lovely, fellow readers. _


	7. Back At The Condor

_A/N: Hmm... Junko and Stork (and Finn and Radarr)  
_

_Let's see what they are up too..._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back At The Condor…**

* * *

Junko watched as Stork took out a thin metal tube. Pulling at the end with his green fingers, the thing extended into something that looked like a telescope. Placing one end at his eye, he guided the other end to the empty cookie tin.

"What's that Stork?" Junko asked, with his stomach grumbling in behind.

"The name is _Detective_ Stork and this is the Extreme Maximiser Spectroscope. It utilises the waves of light to detect distortions in commonplace substances. I created it myself," Stork replied.

Junko rubbed his head in confusion. "If only Piper was here to translate," he thought.

Then suddenly: "Ah ha! I have discovered something! There are odd patches of oil inside this tin! Oil means mechanical, so it would lead to the hangar!" the Merb excitedly said, closing up his Extreme Maximiser Spectroscope with a snap.

"You're good at this Stork!" Junko smiled as he patted his green friend on the back. Only that he patted Stork too hard and the Merb fell face forward into the tin. As Stork recovered, the cookie tin was still attached to his face. Using his brute strength, Junko pulled off the metal container and whispered an apology to Stork.

Once again, the Merb was frowning and his arms were crossed with his foot tapping impatiently. "You forgot to call me Detective Stork, _again_," he grumbled (in unison with Junko's stomach) and marched angrily to the hangar bay. Junko followed hesitantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Things are heating up aren't they, dude?" Finn whispered to Radarr. The blue furry creature nodded and pointed towards the hangar. The pair sneakily tiptoed and followed Junko and Stork.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews would be LOVELY :) Its not that hard; one sentence would suffice. :)_


	8. Sibling Love

_A/N: Have fun reading!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sibling Love**

* * *

The man knelt down and placed the small tin on the ground. The cookies basked in the golden sunlight as Snipe hungrily stared at them. Giving them a long whiff, he smelt the rolled honey oats and the slight smoky smell. He picked one up with two stubby fingers and brought it to his mouth until a familiar shadow casted over him. Snipe dropped the cookie and it landed back into the tin.

"You found it. Let's go," Ravess ordered as she stared down at him. The other Talons did the same, holding their crystal staffs menacingly.

"No sis, not yet. I need to eat this," Snipe dribbled. He picked it up again but Ravess swiped it out of his hand.

"We need to go now. The Storm Hawks have discovered your presence here," Ravess said with an edge of impatience.

"More likely they discovered you, Sis. Your big fat head stood out in the bushes," Snipe retorted.

The Talons behind her muffled a laugh and someone whispered, "It's true." Ravess shot them a dirty look and they bowed their heads in guilt.

"Well your big fat gut stands out more than my head, brother. And you look like a mud fairy with those flowers in your hair," Ravess returned her attention back to Snipe. Some snickering was heard in the background.

"Yeah? Well your high heels aren't going to get you the Dark Ace," Snipe snapped as he stood up to face his sister.

That one hit home. Ravess's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The Talons were not helping. They were egging them on. "Go, go, go, go, go…"

"How… how DARE YOU!" Ravess raged.

"Oh so it's true then, Sis. I better go and tell him," Snipe snickered evilly.

"You are going to die before you say another word!" Ravess brought out her bow and aimed three arrows at his heart. The Talons cooed, "Ooooooh."

Another voice spoke. "I don't think that is a good idea Ravess." She looked over Snipe's shoulder and saw Aerrow and Piper in fighting stance. Snipe turned too and it was his turn to paint his face in horror. The useless Talons just fled with their arms raised.

"Give us back what you stole," Piper pointed at the cookies with her crystal staff*.

Snipe grabbed them and hopped onto his nearby skimmer. "You've gotta catch me first, Storm Hawks," he taunted as he flew away. Ravess also hopped on her skimmer and followed her brother.

"Dammit," Piper cursed, "Our rides are on the other side."

Aerrow looked across the horizon. "At least our recon duty was a success," he whispered.

* * *

_A/N: * If you were wondering how Piper found her staff, here is the answer! She realised her stuff was missing so she went searching and found her book, crystals and staff discarded like trash in a random bush. I didn't want to include this in the story because it wouldn't **flow**, if you get my **drift** :D _

_BTW! Aerrow's success is getting more quality time with Piper  
_

_Sorry for any confusion. _


	9. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers

_Enjoy! And also, thanks for reading :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers**

* * *

He did not know where to look. The cooks had retired for the day and the pantry was empty again. A cool breeze threaded its way through his black hair as he flew around in his red skimmer.

"Is she sick?" the Dark Ace thought, "Or is this just puberty? Master Cyclonis has never been this odd." He closed his eyes and thought harder. "Where the hell can you get good food?"

His questioned was answered as he heard a small buzz coming from behind. Turning around, he spied Ravess and Snipe flying towards Cyclonia. A shiny tin glistened in Snipe's hand. The Dark Ace smirked.

It was a cookie tin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark Ace knocked on her bedroom door. A woman opened it from the inside. Her eyes lit up. "Dar-Dark Ace? What do you want?" Ravess stuttered.

"Do you know that tin your stupid brother was holding? Retrieve it for me," the Dark Ace ordered.

"Oh, you mean this?" Ravess said alluringly, holding the tin between two fingers. The Dark Ace snatched it from her hand and walked away.

The pink haired woman watched him disappear in the hallway. "You're welcome," she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"As you requested, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace bowed as he handed the tin to the young empress.

She picked it up with her thin pale fingers and twisted the lid off. There laid the oat cookies, still fresh and glowing. Cyclonis picked one up and placed it against her lips. As she opened her mouth, the door behind Dark Ace opened too.

Snipe panted as he entered the room. He clumsily bowed and straightened himself. His hair was now washed and he was wearing a clean uniform. "Master Cyclonis," he huffed.

"What is it, Snipe?" she questioned. She slowly placed the cookies back into the tin.

"I've (puff) lost my (puff) cookies," Snipe panted, "They're in a (huff) small metal tin. They look like the (huff) ones you are eating." He held his chest and bent down to catch his breath.

The Dark Ace tightly grasped Snipe's shoulder and pulled him up. He pushed the purple haired man into a wall and Snipe fell down after the collision. Dark Ace walked towards him and peered down into his purple eyes.

"Those are the cookies you are looking for," the Talon Commander hissed, "You can thank Ravess for them." He drew out his sword and pressed it against Snipe's neck. "And don't ever _consider_ bursting into this room without Master's permission. Understood?"

Snipe gulped and weakly nodded in reply. His stomach grumbled a protest as the Dark Ace walked away. "I'm going to tell him one day, Ravess," he thought.

"For revenge."

* * *

_A/N: Don't give me those weird looks... I ship DarkAce x Ravess even though I always believe it is a one sided relationship (Ravess loves DA, but DA hates Ravess).  
_


	10. To The Hangar Bay!

_A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 10 :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: To the Hangar Bay!**

* * *

Two skimmers and a handful of boxes were found in the hangar bay. Several tools lay lifelessly on the ground, but the room was relatively clean. It was hard to find any evidence of crime here. But Stork was an expert. Once he entered, he found a clue.

"Got something, Stor-, um I mean, Detective Stork?" Junko asked. His stomach was killing him as another grumble echoed in the room.

"Yes! I seem to have found this!" he pointed to the metal floor, "Footsteps!"

There were dark oil spots that made a suspicious trail. Stork pulled off a tin- shaped contraption from his necklace and placed it on an oil puddle.

"If you are wondering what this is, it is a Direction Pedometer. It detects the direction of the route of which the criminal took. By my observations," the Merb said, putting up one finger," the criminal went to the engine room!" he concluded by pointing at that direction.

"Urgh, can't wait," Junko moaned as is stomach rumbled like an earthquake. Once again, he followed Stork as they headed to the engine room.

ooo

"Seriously man, what the hell are they up to? And what is Stork wearing?" Finn complained as he ruffled his hair. He kicked a block of metal but regretted it soon after. The sharpshooter held his injured foot as his hopped around the hangar bay in pain. Radarr face-palmed and crawled to the engine room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Finn shouted as he hopped out of the hangar.

* * *

_A/N: I have a feeling that Stork is a bit OC, BUT… *I hold up my index finger*… actually, you have to find out. Anyways, the end is nigh! Hope you are enjoying this like me._


	11. The Return

**Chapter 11: The Return**

* * *

Piper shook her head as she entered the hangar bay on her heli-scooter. "That recon failed, Aerrow! I can't believe it."

The Sky Knight hopped off his skimmer. "Hey, at least we had a good time together," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Mmm, yeah we did," Piper attempted to smile, "But my cookies Aerrow! We need to get them back."

"We will. But let's say a hello to our friends first," Aerrow said as he walked out of the hangar. He looked at the hallway and found Finn hopping along with Radarr in front.

"Hey Finn! What happened to your foot?" Aerrow asked.

"Dude, I stubbed it in a metal brick. It should be cool. But," he said as he lowered his voice, "Stork and Junko are acting weird. Stork is wearing this weird stuff and Junko is always following him. Don't tell Piper."

"Don't tell me what?" Piper stood next to the two boys. She stood with her hands on her hips with her eyebrow raised.

"Um, nothing," Finn and Aerrow replied too quickly. Radarr gave a shrug.

"Don't bother, I heard," Piper sighed. "Where are they anyways?"

"Engine room," Finn stated, pointing his thumb in that direction.

The foursome started to run to the room, with Piper in the lead. "This better be quick," Piper whispered to herself, "I need those cookies back."

* * *

_A/N: Cookies :)  
_


	12. My Last Breath

_A/N: I just realised how short this chapter is..._

* * *

**Chapter 12: My Last Breath **

* * *

"Be careful, Detective Stork. You should stay out of trouble's way. The engine room is dangerous," Junko warned.

Stork only grinned. "Stay out of trouble's way? Trouble is wise enough to stay out of _my_ way," he said confidently with his chin raised. He walked in this fashion until he crashed into the door and fell onto the ground.

Junko looked at him from above. "You forgot the safety button that unlocks the door," he pointed.

The Merb stood up and brushed off the dust. He slammed his hand on the button and the door slid open. He turned back and faced Junko. "I _never_ forget things. I am just testing you," Stork hissed.

The door closed and left Junko lonely outside. His stomach was aching badly. It felt as if he was punched many times in the guts. The Wallop sat down and cradled his tummy. It grumbled repetitively like a thunderstorm. "Help me," he whispered weakly. He spiralled into a dreamless sleep.

Junko's call was answered as four familiar faces crowded him.

* * *

_A/N:Five more chapters until the end!_


	13. Ready, Set, Go

**Chapter 13: Ready, Set, Go!**

* * *

Junko woke up lying on his bed. Beside him was his favourite teddy, smiling at him. He returned the smile and slowly got up. The Wallop blinked.

"That's funny," he thought, "My stomach feels different. It feels…" he scratched his head looking for the right word. Suddenly a light bulb flashed to life above his green tuff of hair. "I FEEL FULL!" he exclaimed.

His loud voice stirred someone lying on a mattress next to his bed. "Do you mind if you keep your voice down? I'm trying to rest," Stork whispered.

Because his voice was that loud, the rest of the squadron entered the room to see what happened. Aerrow and Piper came in first, followed by Radarr. Finally, Finn came in pushing a trolley stacked with food.

Junko eyed the trolley. More food wouldn't hurt.

"Anybody hungry?" the sharpshooter asked. The mention of food shot Stork up.

"I AM!" Stork and Junko exclaimed in unison. They pair gobbled down the food and within seconds, it was all gone.

"Dude, I wanted some too," Finn huffed.

Piper nudged Finn out of the way and everyone paid attention to her. "Sorry guys, but this party has to end now. Cyclonis has stolen something that is very precious and we need to get it back," she said sternly.

"Wait, if Cyclonis has stolen something, does that mean we have to fly to Cyclonia?" Junko asked.

"Yep, and we have to get out of there with no problems. Remember when we rescued Dove?" Aerrow questioned, "We cannot have that happen. We are not tangling with the Dark Ace again, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finn said impatiently.

"There is a problem," Stork butted in. "No one has mentioned a plan. Imagine the eternal darkness, plague of evil and the endless suffering that most certainly would follow."

Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Radarr grinned. Aerrow clapped the Merb on his back. "Glad you're back, Stork," he said. The confused Stork looked at Junko but the Wallop just shrugged.

"So you want a plan, huh?" Aerrow said, "Well here it is. Junko, Finn, you attack the Talons flying around Cyclonia."

"So we cause a distraction?" Junko questioned.

"Bingo." Aerrow turned to Stork. "You and the Condor will be back up. We'll call for any help when needed." The Merb nodded.

"Piper, you and I enter Cyclonia from the underground pipes. After we're in, we split. You go to the throne room via the short cut you marked on this map," Aerrow ordered as he handed her a map. She nodded. "Radarr and I will go another way, but we will be hidden in shadows. We'll give updates on where everyone is. I may find myself busy with the Dark Ace but let's hope not."

Another team nod was the reply.

"Let's fly."


	14. Let It Begin

**Chapter 14: Let It Begin**

* * *

Stork was waiting behind a cloud, observing the rest of the squadron fly to their doom. Well, his idea of doom. The team split; Junko and Finn flew upwards and Aerrow and Piper flew down. Satisfied, he opened '1001 Unforgiving Syndromes' and started to read.

While Finn and Junko were fighting Talons, the Sky Knight and navigator found their way through the underground pipes.

"Ugh, still the same when we left them," Piper noticed in disgust.

When they reached their destination, they split with a small goodbye and a wave. Tightly holding her staff, she opened the map and traced her marked pathway with her eyes. Closing it, she looked ahead and ran to the throne room.

o

Aerrow peeked out from the corner with Radarr clinging onto his leg. The hallway was clear. The Sky Knight ran, but was stopped by a cold metal sword against his neck. Radarr growled and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, well, look who we have here," the Dark Ace smirked.

"Get out of my way, Dark Ace," Aerrow said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, not even a hello? I should teach you some manners," the Dark Ace grinned once again.

"I doubt you even know the meaning of that," Aerrow said, pulling out his twin swords.

The Dark Ace activated his sword and the red crystal energy crackled. "At least I will teach you to be sorry to be alive," he sneered. He swung his sword at Aerrow neck but it was skilfully parried away by the Sky Knight.

Radarr launched himself to bite the enemy's leg, but the Dark Ace kicked him away. "Radarr, find Piper now!" Aerrow ordered.

The Dark Ace turned his attention to Aerrow once again. "Scared for your little girlfriend now? How sweet. Too bad you are never going to see her again," the Talon Commander feigned concern.

Trying to keep his cool, Aerrow continued fighting. He slashed and kicked, but gradually he grew exhausted. "Maybe I might not see her again," he thought.


	15. Mission Impossible?

**Chapter 15: Mission Impossible?**

* * *

The dark doors stood high and mighty. Piper looked up and down and judged the size of the entrance. "This should be it," she thought.

Giving it a small push, she slipped in the small opening she made. There, on a table, sat the small tin of cookies. Smiling, Piper picked it up and opened it. Still fresh. Twisting it shut, Piper was about to put it in her duffle bag until the door opened.

A hooded girl entered the room holding her crystal staff. The navigator dove under the table and hoped Master Cyclonis didn't see her. But she was unlucky.

"What is a smart girl like you doing under a table, _Piper_?" Cyclonis's voice rang in the empty room. The young empress walked over. "Trying to steal something?"

Piper, slightly embarrassed, got out from under the table. "I'm here to take back what _you_ stole," the navigator said, shaking the cookie tin.

"_That's mine!"_ Master Cyclonis's voice took a double edge. "You are going to give that back."

"Not in my life," Piper snapped.

"If you say so," Cyclonis said as she blasted a ball of crystal energy towards the Storm Hawk. Piper niftily dodged and fired back with her own crystal power. Running back to the table, she put the tin down and fired at the pale girl again.

Cyclonis created a shield and the shot rebounded back to the owner. Ducking, the Storm Hawk fired a blue beam at the empress's heart. Cyclonis quickly counteracted and shot a purple beam at Piper's heart. They connected; the two girls were now in a game of tug-of-war.

"Give up, Piper. This crystal I forged will be the most powerful yet. Surrender now or lose your life," threatened Cyclonis.

"Like I said, not in my life!" Piper screamed back. She could feel she was losing momentum as she was forced backwards. The navigator closed her eyes and thought of Aerrow. "_Help me."_

The double doors slammed opened and a furry blue creature launched itself onto Cyclonis's head. Her purple beam lost its aim and exploded the table next to Piper. Quickly recovering, Piper fired a pulse of crystal energy and froze Master Cyclonis up to her neck.

Radarr hopped down and looked at the frozen sculpture. He chirruped happily and ran towards Piper. Instead of cheering of success, she was down on her knees and staring at the pile of what used to be the table. "My… my cookies," she whispered.

"Why do you care so much, Piper? They're cookies," Master Cyclonis spoke.

Piper stood up. "Your point is?"

"They are cookies. Food. If you realised I've already had two." Piper's jaw dropped at this point. Cyclonis continued. "If you bought them, go and buy them again. If you made them, you can make them again. You are really ignorant after all."

Now Piper's eyes widened. "I'd never thought of that," she mumbled to herself. She felt a tug at her leg and looked down.

"Thanks for saving me Radarr," Piper said gratefully. But the furry creature shook his head. He pointed at the door.

"What is it?" she questioned. Then it hit her. "Aerrow!"

"Your boyfriend here too?" Cyclonis taunted, "You better be quick or the Dark Ace will get him."

Ignoring her remark, Piper ran to look for the Sky Knight and saw him duelling in the hallway. For the first time ever, Aerrow looked weak. It seemed his arms were failing him as his weapons dragged him down. "Eat this, Dark Ace," she thought.

She pointed her staff and shot a blast of crystal energy at the enemy's back. Aerrow just watched in shock as the Dark Ace fell down in what he thought was slow motion. Turning back to Piper, he uttered a thanks and patted Radarr on the head.

"We need to pull Finn and Junko out of the battle before they get hurt," Aerrow said, "But that should be easy. What about the cookies?"

Piper laughed weakly. "Um, well…"

"Actually talk later, we better go now," Aerrow whispered as he heard footsteps.

Piper ran after the Sky Knight and grinned. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

_A/N: So close to the end that you can smell it :)  
_


	16. Teatime

**Chapter 16: Tea Time**

* * *

Atop her head was a chef's hat and around her neck was her pink apron which she stole back from Stork. Humming a happy tune, Piper added egg, sugar, flour, honey and the special ingredient, oats into a bowl. She finished her stirring and place 24 even balls of mixture onto trays. While they baked in the oven, the boys outside were having some fun.

o

"What are you reading Stork?" Aerrow asked.

The Merb was sitting casually on a chair close to the Condor's steering. A black book was propped up on his lap with the title reading '1001 Unforgiving Syndromes'. Stork flipped to the next page and ignored Aerrow's presence.

"Um, Stork?" Aerrow asked again.

"What is it? Actually, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as Unforgiving Syndrome 892, Hunger," Stork said, pointing to a sentence, "It says this syndrome can attack unexpectedly."

Stork looked at Aerrow. "Creepy, huh? Bad thing it's common. First signs are a rumbling stomach or internal stomach pains. After this, you either faint or go insane. Good I've never got it. Not contagious though," the Merb concluded.

Aerrow eyes widened. But, his shock quickly dissolved as Piper entered the deck. Still dressed in her cooking attire, she carried a tray of piping hot cookies. The delicious scent of rolled oats and honey wafted around the room. The five boys ran to the table and sat down obediently.

Nobody can resist Piper's oat cookies.


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

* * *

Snipe found the Talon Commander lying in the hallway. He shook the Dark Ace and found himself punched in the stomach.

"Go away," the Dark Ace snarled as he withdrew his fist and picked himself up. He stretched and started to walk away.

"Wait. I have some tasty information for you," Snipe smirked, clutching his injured stomach.

"Tasty? Stop playing games," Dark Ace scowled. He gripped Snipe's shoulder tightly. "I have had enough with food problems."

"This has nothing to do with food," Snipe grinned. The purple haired man was gaining confidence. "It has something to do with my sister, Ravess."

o

The next morning, Snipe was found knocked out in the hallway and Ravess was lying in the medical ward unconscious.

_A/N: Yippee! Finished [EDIT: REWROTE] my first fanfic! Something to consider:_

_~ I guess you figured out why Stork was acting so odd. Hopefully.  
_


End file.
